


Resolutions

by Kei Icarus (9_10_keira_10_11)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Character's Name Spelled as Farlan, M/M, Self-Harm, Vampire Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9162949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9_10_keira_10_11/pseuds/Kei%20Icarus
Summary: Daily writing prompts inspired by a fanfic I'm writing. The chapters will all be related, but not in a specific order or anything. It sorta jumps around. I'll try to update daily. It's my New Years Resolution.





	1. Jan 1: Suitably Warm

Levi curled into the warmth under the covers. The comfortable feeling was slowly fading and he moved in his sleep, grumbling. Farlan stood by the door, holding a cup of coffee, smiling down at the sleeping vampire.

A soft whimper came from Levi and Farlan strained to hear it. “Eren.”

The smile fell from Farlan’s face. This wasn’t the first time the ash haired young man heard the vampire say the name. He brought it up once, but the look on Levi’s face was so heartbroken, that Farlan never brought it up again. Farlan left the room to finish making breakfast for the sleeping raven.

 

_Levi watched from the forest as the Hunters drug Eren from the little cottage. They drug him to the jail near the center of the town, and threw him in a cell. The sun was high in the sky, irritating his skin, but still, he found his way through the alleys._

_Outside the small window that led to Eren’s cell, Levi stood. He made sure Eren was alone in the small brick room, before he spoke. “Eren?”_

_“Levi? Is that you?”_

_“Yes, Eren. It’s me.”_

_“What are you doing here?” Eren sounded angry. “You need to leave.”_

_“I can’t leave you.”_

_Suddenly Eren’s face was at the bars. “You have to, Levi. It’s not safe here for you. The sun’s high in the sky. You’re going to get hurt if you stay much longer.”_

_“Do you know why they took you?”_

_Eren sighed. He reached out his hand to Levi through the bars. Levi immediately took the outstretched hand, grasping it tightly. Eren nodded._

_“Why?”_

_Eren just shook his head. “It’ll all be over soon.”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“I love you, Levi.”_

_Eren let go of Levi’s hand and turned his back to the window, ignoring the words Levi threw at him. Levi didn’t stay long because some passing guards nearly caught him. He didn’t find out why Eren was taken until later that night._

 

Levi tossed and turned in his sleep. Eren’s name was getting louder each time it came through his throat.

 

 _Levi arrived at the jail too late. Calling through the window, he received no reply. Loud, angry cries came from the center of town. Following the voices, Levi was filled with dread._ ** _What’s going on?_** _The sky was darkening, and there were torches lit everywhere. In the center of town were five posts, surrounded by firewood. Attached to each of those posts was a person, bag covering their heads. Four of the five were struggling, but the fifth, the one in the middle was calm._

_A gross looking man, with greasy black hair and a thin mustache and beard, with an undercut, held his torch high. “You all know why we’re here! These monsters are to be killed.”_

_The man motioned and several men stepped forward to yank the bags from the prisoner’s head. There were two girls and three guys, but all of Levi’s attention was focused on the young man in the middle._ **_Eren._ **

_“Eren.”_

_Seeming to sense the eyes on him, Eren scanned the crowd, eyes coming to rest on Levi’s. A sad smile filled his face. Eren mouthed something to Levi as the torch was thrown onto his pyre._

_Levi started running._ **_No. No, no, no. This can’t be. I can’t lose you._ **

_He shoved his way through the crowd, trying to get close to the fires. He finally made it to the clearing where the figures stood, tied to the posts. “Eren!”_

_Eren stared deep into Levi’s eyes. “I love you, Levi. Be safe.” Eren closed his brilliant blue-green eyes. Pain crossed his face, and he began to scream, his voice joining the other four. Just before the fire consumed him completely, Eren braced himself and pried his eyes open once more. “I’ll see you again.”_

 

Levi bolted upright, gasping. Tears streamed down his face and he sobbed. Farlan came running. “Levi?”

Levi drew his knees in tight to his chest. “It was the last time I saw him. He-he died in front of me. They killed him.” Farlan sat on the edge of the bed, gently pulling Levi into a hug.

“You’re shivering.”

“It’s so cold.”

“Shush. It’s okay. I’m right here. I won’t leave you.”

Levi sobbed quietly for a few minutes, still shivering. “It’s so cold,” he kept repeating. “But,” he added finally, tears subsiding, “you’re suitably warm.”


	2. Jan 2: Candy Apple Red

Eren stared at the red as it dripped from his hand to the sink. Thoughts flashed through his mind.  _ Heat, pain, cold. Safety. _

His hand was warm as the blood flowed off his arm from the large gashes. “Eren, are you alright?” Armin was calling from outside the bathroom.

Eren stood in a daze, just watching the blood. He didn’t hear the door open or Armin yell for Mikasa. Eren didn’t even know Mikasa was in the room until her face was directly in front of his.

“Eren, what did you do?”

Eren just stared blankly at his adopted sister and best friend. Armin was pressing gauze to the self-inflicted wounds with tears streaming down his face. Mikasa was frantically trying to get Eren’s attention. Slowly, Eren’s head cleared. And he heard what the other two were saying. “Oh my God, Eren! Are you okay?”

“Please, tell us what’s wrong.”

“Eren, please.”

“Guys,” Eren croaked out.

Immediately, Mikasa and Armin quieted, eyes in rapt attention on Eren’s figure. “I’m fine. It doesn’t hurt.”

“Eren, you’re injured. We have to get you to the hospital.”

“No!”

Armin flinched at Eren’s shout. Grisha, Eren’s father, worked at the hospital and if Eren went there, he would find out. “I’ll be alright.”

“But, Eren,” Mikasa started.

“It’s already healing, see?”

Armin lessened the pressure of the gauze to see that, yes, the bleeding had stopped and the wounds were scabbing over already. “Do-do you wanna talk about it?” Armin was quiet as he asked.

Eren shook his head. “I think I’m gonna go to bed.”

Mikasa finished wrapping Eren’s wrists and nodded. “Do you want any company?”

“No.”

Armin wiped his tears away, sniffing as Eren brushed past them and headed to his bedroom, knowing that the two would clean up his mess for him. Once in his room, he stripped off his shirt and pants, crawling into bed. Eren tugged the covers up over his shoulders as he curled onto his side.

Closing his eyes, Eren drifted off to a light sleep.

 

_ “It’s such a beautiful colour, Eren.” _

_ The voice was soft and gentle. He felt a hand stroking his hair, but didn’t see anything. His eyes were closed. “What are you talking about?” _

_ “Your blood, Eren. It’s such a beautiful colour, and it’s so sweet. Do you want to know what it reminds me of?” _

_ “Mhn.” _

_ “Candy apples. The colour and taste both make me think of candy apples.” _


	3. Jan 3: I Didn't Go There

Those words echoed in the back of Eren’s head. He remembers talking to someone.

 

_ “I’ve always wanted to go to the ocean.” _

_ “I’ll take you there one day, when you’re like me,” was the reply. _

_ “When will that be?” _

_ “Soon. That’s all I can promise you.” _

 

That promise was never fulfilled.

 

_ “I’ve heard that it’s beautiful. It sparkles and is blue-green. I can’t wait to see it!” _

_ The same voice would say, “It is beautiful. But not as beautiful as your eyes. They shine brighter than the ocean ever could.” _

_ “We’ll see it soon, right?” _

_ “Of course.” _

_ “Promise?” _

_ “Promise.” _

 

That promise was broken too.

 

_ “Where are you taking me?” _

_ “You’ll see.” _

_ “Come on, please tell me.” _

_ A sigh. “Fine. I’m taking you to see the ocean.” _

_ “Really?” _

_ “Really.” _

_ “When will we see it?” _

_ “Tomorrow evening if we’re lucky.” _

_ “You’re the best!” _

_ A scoff. “Really now, Brat?” _

_ “Really.” _

 

He still didn’t get to see the ocean.

 

_ “Eren? Are you packed for the trip yet?” _

_ “I’m not going, Armin.” _

_ “But why? You were looking forward to seeing the ocean.” _

_ “I know.” _

_ “Why aren’t you going?” _

_ “You-you remember when I went to the hospital for those tests last week when I was sick?” _

_ “Yeah? What about it?” _

_ “Well, I’m still ill, and they need to run some more tests on me as soon as possible, so I can’t leave.” _

_ “But we’ve had this planned for the longest time. Everything was perfect.” _

_ “I know, but I can’t. I’m afraid that it might be serious.” _

_ “We’ll go when you get better then, I promise.” _

  
In all his lifetimes, Eren had yet to see the ocean with his own eyes.  **_This time. This time for sure. I’ll definitely see the ocean when I get the chance._ **


	4. Jan 4: Why Didn't It Happen To Me?

_ Levi fell to his knees.  _ **_No! Eren!_ ** _ Tears streamed down his face. Eren’s screams ran _ _ g through the valley, echoed by the other four voices.  _

_ Hours passed as Levi felt his fangs descend and his eyes flashed open, glowing a brilliant mercury colour. Hissing, he slowly rose to his feet. Eyes intent on the man who threw the torch onto Eren’s pyre, Levi stalked forward. “A monster, you say?” _

_ The man turned to Levi whose expression was unreadable in the glowing of the fires. “Yes,” the man said. _

_ “What do you mean by that?” _

_ “We found that boy and his friends guilty of witchcraft. As is law, they were to be burned at the stake.” _

_ “Monsters,” Levi chuckled, laughter changing in pitch and volume until it was nearly maniacal. “They weren’t the monsters. No, you just angered the worst monster possible.” _

_ The man gulped, sensing the danger radiating off of Levi. “And who might that be?” _

_ Levi paused. “Me.” _

_ The screams of the villagers echoed through the night. Covered in blood, Levi collapsed in front of the pile of burning embers that was Eren’s end. This wasn’t the first time Levi had seen Eren die, but it was by far the worst. _

_ Staring down at his hands, Levi watched as the blood dripped down and soaked into the ground. Droplets of water began falling from the dark clouds overhead. Kneeling in the thickening mud, with blood covering his face and hands, Levi glared up at the sky and screamed.  _ **_It should have been me._ **


	5. Jan 5: Shreds of Doubt

_ Eren ran a hand through his chocolate coloured hair. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to intrude. I’ll leave.” _

_ Eren turned, rushing out of Levi’s office, leaving the door swinging open behind him. Levi stood shirtless in front of Erwin, hair tousled, and panting, staring after Eren. Silence descended in the room until Erwin chuckled. “Well, that was interesting, wasn’t it?” _

_ Levi scoffed. “Next time you want to do that, make sure to lock the door, alright Erwin? I didn’t want him to see that.” _

_ “He didn’t see me do anything.” _

_ “That’s the problem. Now he probably thinks we’re together.” _

_ Erwin cringed. “Ew. You’re not my type. I like them small, but also cute.” _

_ Levi raised an eyebrow. “So you mean I’m not cute.” _

_ Erwin chuckled. “The cutest, Levi.” _

 

_ Levi sighed, rolling his shoulders. “Erwin.” _

_ “Yeah, Levi?” _

_ “I hurt. I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind,” Levi trailed off. _

_ Erwin smiled. “Sure. Take off your shirt and go lay down.” _

_ Levi nodded and pulled off his tee shirt, heading for the bed. Erwin grabbed the lotion, following the smaller man. _

 

_ “I’ll be back. I just have to meet up with someone first. I’ll see you later tonight.” _

_ Eren nodded, even though his eyes darkened. _

_ Levi smiled, tugging his cloak tighter around him before leaving the small cottage. Deep in the woods, he found Erwin. His smile was smaller than with Eren, but it was still there. “Erwin, it’s been so long. How have you been?” _

_ “I’ve been good, Levi. And how has life been treating you?” _

_ “Well. It’s been well. Have you found the others?” _

_ Erwin shook his head. “Not yet. I’ll see you in a few months. You can introduce me to him then, right? Stop hiding me?” _

_ Levi rolled his eyes. “It’s not like I’m trying to hide you.” _

_ “So you aren’t ashamed of us?” _

_ “Of course not. Why would I be?” _

_ Erwin smiled. “I’ll be back, hopefully with the others by then.” _

_ “See you soon.” _

_ Erwin and Levi shared a quick hug and Erwin was off. Levi watched him leave before turning to head back to the cottage. _

 

_ Erwin’s arm was draped over his shoulder, pulling Levi tight to his side. “I found him.” _

_ Levi stiffened. “Have you talked to him yet?” _

_ Erwin laughed. “What am I supposed to say? ‘I love you? Be mine forever?’” _

_ “It’s a start.” _

_ “I wouldn’t do that to you, Levi.” _

_ “Do what?” _

_ “Leave you all alone.” _

_ Sliding out from under Erwin’s arm, Levi turned to the giant of a man. “Thank you. I mean it.” _

_ “Any time.” _

_ “Seriously though,” Levi added, turning to lean into Erwin’s warmth. “Tell him. This is an order.” _

 

“I saw you two together. I remember seeing it more than once. I don’t want to come between you two, so please don’t ask me.”

“Eren, what are you,-”

“I’m talking about Erwin!”

“This is ridiculous. Eren, he was my superior in one life, and has been my follower in every other. He listens to me, and he’s a good friend. That’s it.”

Eren huffed. “I don’t believe you. You’re way closer than, ‘good friends’.”

“I love you, Eren. Please don’t doubt me.”

Sighing, Eren stared into Levi’s icy steel eyes. “Okay. I won’t doubt you, but I still think he’s closer than that.”

“He’s like family, Eren. They all are. Alongside you, they’re all I have left.”

Eren threw himself into Levi’s arms. “I’m here. I won’t leave.” Levi’s smile faltered as he heard the words Eren whispered. “I promise.”

**_I promise._ **


End file.
